Blossoming Lotus
by BloodHoarder
Summary: In a time of plague and terror,will a god find the love he has been searching for, or will he live eternity alone? Yullen. AU and OOcness.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first D. Gray Man fiction. If you could I would really appreciate feedback and criticisms on this story. I hope you enjoy!_

_Bloodhoarder_

Prologue

Sweet scents of the blossoming flowers meshed melodiously on the carrying winds of the gentle breeze. Lush, verdant, leaves swayed rhythmically in the lulling caresses of the sweeping oceans of air.

Mercury eyes watched playfully as the flowers and leaves danced merrily before the watchful gaze. Graceful arms fluttered around the young boy as he turned and turned, the colors surrounding him mixing in a hurried blur. Mindlessly he played on, ever ignorant of the midnight blue eyes that watched him, sharp as a hawk.

"Are you sure he is the one sir?" A quiet voice asked the dark haired man before him.

"Yes he is the one." The other man's dark voice answered the silent question. Predator eyes continued their observation, never missing a movement, nor a gurgle of joy.

"When should we make our move?" The first voice asked hushed. The man looked silently on, as he too stared at the effervescent child. It was rare to see such wondrous joy in a child so young and homeless. He was the picture of radiant innocence. He could understand why his master was so drawn to him.

"In ten years will the time be ripe enough. For the sign of the Lotus will make it's appearance. Long royal blue haired swished in the breeze, as with one last look, the man and his servant disappeared in a flurry of white petals.

Ten years later

Allen sat morosely in the padded chair waiting for his dear friend Lenalee to return from the centre of the village. He agonizingly waited to hear the results that the priests and elders of the village had come to the conclusion of.

For the past decade, the village and the surrounding areas had been hit with many levels and forms of devastation, from pestilences to plagues. Things that had not occurred for over three thousand years. Not to mention the fact, that the new millennium had come and pass, and it was once more the year of the Blooming Lotus.

The first flower had sprung to life, and with it came the joy of the priests of the Black Order, as the Lotus is the divine sign of the God of Petals, or the God of Life. It is said that when the flower shall bloom, then so should the land through the help of the God. But it comes with a heavy price and burden.

For the God of Petals demands a sacrifice. A cherished sacrifice. It must be someone who is young, and pure of mind, body, and soul. Such a rare commodity in these parts. The sacrifice is thus made a bride to the god, and is placed on a pedestal on the top of the temple, where the God would collect her. The only way to determine the bride of the God, is his symbol which should appear on the body of the aforementioned bride, as to show his favor.

If the village should fail to find the bride within two fortnights of the first bloom, then the village shall be plagued for decades to come, that is of course until the next year of the Blossoming Lotus.

Allen himself, feared that the maiden that the God had chosen would be his dear friend Lenalee. She was his reason to be kind to others. She was so pure and sweet, and unfathomably kind. Her violet eyes always shining with laughter were enough to make a sour soul turn from bitter to joyous. She had taken him under her wing when he was so young. She was his mother figure and closest friend.

Hearing the front door open he raced to the hallway to greet her and to hear the saddening news. Lenalee smiled down at the young man bearing forward. It was a shame that he locked himself in the house most of the day, for many a villager had found him to be the most pleasant and sweetest of all individuals, including herself, in the whole of the area.

He was such a lovely sight as well. With his large silver eyes, and his snowdrop white hair, his ripe lips, and pert nose. He had a face that even the a porcelain doll would envy. That's with the scar that ran through this left eye.

"So, when shall you be packing?" Allen asked sadly, his large eyes flowing with the need to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere silly. In fact the whole town is in an uproar. It would appear that none of the young maidens, myself, or anyone has the sign of the four petals. The priests are in despair. They fear that the wrath of the God will destroy what's left of the countryside." Lenalee stared off into space. She herself was surprised that no one had appeared with the sign.

"Oh my. I thought for sure that the God would choose you and that I would be all alone." Allen replied relieved that his friend wasn't leaving him so soon. "But honestly in doesn't surprise me that none other was chosen. With half of the village wiped out from the last plague, it's no wonder." He shook his head in thought.

"Yes well enough of that rubbish for the moment. The elders are demanding that everyone under the age of twenty and over the age sixteen should show up to be tested." Lenalee warned the other. "You must go get ready. I will be helping with looking for the sign on the people so I will be leaving shortly."

"What? Are the getting that desperate?" The white haired boy asked quietly.

"Well they are reasoning that it might be a male or younger maiden. Hurry up now." Lenalee replied distractedly. Thinking of other things she failed to notice the distressed look on Allen's face.

He had a strange feeling about this whole ordeal. It could be the weird dreams he had been having of a beautiful palace and a voice whispering to him constantly telling him to come "Moyashi-koi", but he chalked that up to nerves making him hallucinate, still it left him feeling highly uneasy.

Making his way across the dirt path of the village, he waved to others as they passed him. The town was showing dereliction of buildings and homes. It was saddening but life as they knew it was coming to a bitter end. As allen made his way to the centre of the town he saw the black robes of the priests flitting from one side of the village to the other.

Dark eyes watched the crowd in impatience. Feet paced back and forth waiting for the priests to hurry and find his new bride. In frustration, the long haired samurai growled and unsheathed his blessed sword Mugen from its scabbard and began to hum and chant quietly.

"Sir, don't you think you are being a bit…..too impatient?" The red head companion asked the blue haired man.

"No damnation. I have waited ten years, and twenty four days. They have a remaining six. I can not wait that long. I burn to take what is mine, and I want it now." The irritated God replied to his servant. "You should well know my impatience Lavi."

"Just thought I would try. Don't get your undergarments in a twist." The other muttered under his breath, and gulped quietly when he felt the end of Mugen lightly graze his neck. "I must say he is quite lovely." He told the other trying to placate him in his anger.

The sword lowered as the God returned his gaze to the boy. "Indeed he is. I imagined he would. His innocence is calling me in ways that have not reached me in centuries." The man replied.

"Well Yuu, I can say this much, I don't think he'll be that easy to tame." The red head laughed knowingly. "He doesn't look like much, but I bet you he has a temper inside that small frame."

"No matter. I will quickly rid him of that. And stop calling me Yuu. It's Kanda, got it, stupid Usagi!" The other yelled at the red head known as Lavi. "Now get ready. We are settling this now."

Screams were heard, and prayers were muttered as a rush of petals blew forth and covered the centre of the village. As the petals died down women were seen to swoon, as the men stood gaping at the imposing figures that stood before them.

Priests bowed their knees in front of the God, and the villagers quickly followed suit.

"Where is my bride?" The commanding voice of the samurai lashed out over the crowd.

"We are still looking sir." The head priest Komui was heard to reply. "We have not found one with your sigil upon their flesh, our grace."

"Fool, that's because you haven't been looking in the right place." The waspish tone was slightly softened as the royal blue gaze fell on the curious expression of a one Allen Walker.

Komui noticing the stare followed it, and much to his delight and surprise it fell on his adopted son's face. "Of course why didn't I think of him! He is the kindest, sweetest, most pure, next to my Lenalee of course." Komui thought to himself. He felt slightly the fool for not noticing in the first place.

Standing up Komui called out for Allen. "Allen could you come up here please?" The purple haired man was giddy with anticipation.

"Yes Father?" Allen asked suspiciously. There was a dangerous look in his father's eyes and it was seriously creeping him out.

"I need you to do me a favor." Komui told the other evilly. His glee was written all over his body. "I need for you to show me your left thigh, please."

Allen looked at his adopted father in shock. Forgetting the man standing beside Komui he spluttered out his protest. "I am not baring my skin in public or in front of you for that matter. It's embarrassing and improper." A blush graced his face as he defied his father.

This started a long heated argument between the affectionate father, and son. "But Allen, it's for the good of the village."

"I love the village and all the people with all my heart, but that does not mean I am going to show the world my thighs." The boy protested heavily. The crowd watched in amusement as both men ended up pouting at the other, never giving in on both sides.

Kanda, never known, for his patience, hissed angrily, and grabbed Allen bridal style in his arms. Reaching past the traditional robe, he caressed pale skin until the fabric parted exposing his left thigh to everyone.

Allen squirmed in dismay and protest as the electrifying hand bared his flesh to everyone. There nestled high on the boy's skin were four pink petals. Allen having had enough elbowed the samurai in the stomach, which caused the god to drop him, and straightened his clothes. The blush now laying heavy on his cheeks.

Kanda smirked in his anger. "Moyashi, you are coming with me." He heatedly told the mercury eyed boy. Komui was smiling and singing, much to the embarrassment of Lenalee and Allen. The villagers were glad to see the God had found his bride but were surprised and saddened to see that it had been their light that was chosen.

Pressing the short teen against his chest by wrapping an arm around Allen's waist, he bent over and placed his warm lips against the other. Allen's eyes closed as he felt the warm presence of lips and electricity. He fell into the kiss more readily than he would have liked to, and when he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't home anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dragging his lips away from the tall god, Allen pressed his hands against his captor's chest, futilely trying to escape the man's hold on him. He panicked when he realized that he wasn't moving or going anywhere. In fact if it were in any way possible, it seemed he was firmly attached closely to the other man's body.

"Let me go!" Allen hissed through clenched teeth. "Unhand me this instant!" He struggled more, hoping against the odds that he would escape this brute.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to Moyashi?" Kanda growled out from above the white head. He was angry beyond belief. The boy had defied him in front of the villagers, and the priests, he refused to accept his touch, and now he was commanding him to let him go? He thought not.

"I don't know and I don't particularly care at this point in time. All I really want is to go home and have a nice warm cup of tea!" Allen was nearly to the point of tears. He had no idea where he was, or who the man was that was holding him. At this time the only thing he knew, was that the man had kissed him and now he was in an unfamiliar place in hysterics.

"I am your God. You will cease this disobedience at once! Do you not recognize me? Do you not remember my voice calling you in your sleep?" There had been a touch of vulnerability and tenderness, but then Kanda released Allen and watched him stumble back from him in large steps. " It doesn't matter now. What you need to concern yourself with at this moment in time is, preparing yourself for our upcoming marriage, because if you haven't realized it by now Moyashi, you are my damned bride!"

Allen looked at the blue haired man in shock and in fear. He could not be the bride of this arrogant god. It was inconceivable to even imagine. And yet here he stood with this man, no this god, telling him that he had better prepare himself to be married.

"But I am a man! I can't be a bride. You must be mistaken! And my name is Allen, not Moyashi!" The mercury eyed boy yelled at Kanda. "I don't even know what the heck your name is anyways!"

"You will do as I say and you will answer to whatever name I chose for you, you spoiled brat!" Kanda was beyond livid. How dare he be defied by some wet behind the ears….bean sprout! Striding forward angrily he pressed the young teen up against a convenient tree and nearly spat in his face. "I am tired of these childish games!"

"What game? Who is playing a game? I am genuinely grieving right now. You can't possibly expect me to marry an arrogant jerk, who thinks that I should just answer to his beck and call like a damn dog!" Allen heatedly told Kanda. "And furthermore, I want to go home now!"

Suddenly Kanda smirked evilly. The entire time that Allen had spent ranting to the royal blue eyed god, he had been thinking of a way to bend this moron to his will. It wasn't until Allen had started spouting off about going home that he really began to plot.

When he had set foot in the village, he had expected Allen as his bride to quickly submit to his will and to fall in love. Obviously this was the wrong way to approach him. Whereas Kanda had been in love with the boy since he had first laid eyes on him, Allen, unfortunately did not have the same feelings, because he had not known Kanda.

Though the village had prepared most of the maidens, they had never prepared males to be thrust in this type of situation, probably because this was the first time that Kanda or any other god, had loved a male human.

"Listen Allen," Kanda interrupted the angry boy, " This arguing is getting us nowhere. I purpose that we discuss this in a more civil area and in polite company, agreed?"

Allen stared blankly at Kanda, trying to pinpoint at what kind of angle the other was playing at. Looking closely he didn't discern any malcontent or any of the man's hidden agenda, so he readily agreed.

Kanda turned around and began walking. Never stopping to see if Allen followed. His feet walked on the worn path not worried about in which direction he was going. His mind was miles away from the thought of where he was walking, as to who he was walking with.

Allen followed Kanda, watching as the man in front of him continued walking ahead of him. Finally he had a moment to think to himself, without the crazy samurai pushing him up against trees and such.

"What am I going to do? What will Lenalee say? Komui? The villagers?" Allen thought worriedly to himself. "They will all think that I am his whore, or something like that!" Quickly following the samurai silently, while quietly musing and panicking to himself, he never really had a chance to enjoy and take in the beauty of his surroundings.

Sakura trees vibrantly splayed themselves before the two. Shady oak and maple trees lined up and swished slightly in the breeze. Verdant green grass tickled lightly against the legs of the walking reluctant companions. All of this ignored by the snowy haired boy.

Suddenly a breathtaking palace sprang out from behind the trees and startled Allen with it's unearthly glow.

Lotus crawled up tall pale marble pillars, as doors of leaves opened up to welcome the master of the house and his companion home. Beckoning them forward, soft scents breached the nose of one Allen Walker.

Allen had never seen such startling beauty in his entire life. Following Kanda at a slower pace, he took in the inside furnishings of the house. He was quite surprised to see that most of the furniture was made of plants and flowers. Somehow he couldn't see Kanda as the type to be surrounded by flowers.

Not realizing that Kanda had stopped walking, Allen ran right into him. "Sor…sorry." He apologized nervously. Watching as the royal blue eyed man turned around slowly.

"Sit." Was the soft command that issued itself from the graceful neck of the god. Allen did as he complied, waiting for the man to speak his mind. The man sat down and snapped his fingers, and a tea pot with cups appeared, along with scones and other pastries.

"Drink and enjoy, and we will discuss business." Kanda offered, silently watching Allen as he devoured the majority of the pastries.

Allen blushed when he realized that during the three minutes he had gorged himself on the never ending supply of food, that Kanda had been watching him, intensely.

Pushing himself away, he decided now was the time to talk, business, or in this case, talk himself out of this situation.

"I don't think that I can be your bride." Allen started out. Noticing the way the man's eye brow began to twitch, he continued on hurriedly. "I don't want to be your bride."

"That Moyashi, was not a good way to start this conversation." Kanda scathingly told the other. "I am willing to negotiate with you on a few necessities, and points, but you will become my bride, come hell or high water!" He slammed his fist down on the table to emphasize his statement, which caused Allen to jump.

"What could you possibly negotiate? You can't keep me here by force! I refuse to stay here with you, you arrogant bastard!" Allen yelled at the other. "All you have done since you determined I was your bride was to yell, and man handle me! What makes you think I can deal with this!"

The arguing proceeded to take place for about two hours, with yelling back and forth between the two. Neither one of them were giving an inch, and Kanda was resisting the urge to take the beautiful teen by force. Suddenly he exploded.

Kanda looked uncomfortable for a minute, but then rage got the better hand of the sizzling god. "That is it! I can not reason with a child, so I will put this in words that you understand…..Either you marry me, or your village will suffer the consequences and perish! You will tell me your answer by midnight!"


End file.
